


This is Berk

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: 这是【更改版】【注意】Soutlout用的是原著里的想要杀掉小嗝嗝夺取继承权的设定（逃走）





	This is Berk

这是【更改版】

【注意】Soutlout用的是原著里的想要杀掉小嗝嗝夺取继承权的设定（逃走）

 

Again and again let all numb, only the eternal moment invariant.  
==========  
不应该是这样的。  
Hiccup这样想着。  
明明自己马上就能驯服那条凶魇了的。  
但是Stoick的一锤子让那条龙想起了维京人对自己的所作所为，于是凶魇的眸子变得狭长。  
Hiccup只有在赛场里四处逃窜躲避那条凶魇和它喷出的龙息。  
当他被压在凶魇的爪下时，蓝紫色的火焰炸穿了铁栏。  
“Night Fury！”人们惊呼。  
黑龙朝凶魇发出充满威胁的低吼，向自己的同族宣战——为了保护一名维京人。  
接下来的一切都发生的太快了。  
Hiccup眼睁睁的看着人们一窝蜂的冲上前去把Toothless压住。  
“不不！求求你们别伤害他！”  
想要上前阻止的Hiccup被Astrid死死拦住，只有拼命吼叫希望那群发狂的维京人能够听进去。  
“拜托！不要伤害他！不要！！”  
Toothless挣脱了按住他脑袋的维京人的手。  
最后一只夜煞的头高高昂起。  
一把明晃晃的斧子高高劈下。  
“不！！！！”

 

龙的脑袋碌碌地在地上滚了滚，最后停在Hiccup面前。  
绿眼睛盯着绿眼睛。  
只不过其中一双毫无生气。  
Hiccup呆呆地看着它。  
“Toothless？”

然后夜煞的头被拿走了，它将挂在Berk的大礼堂里作为Stoick的荣耀见证。

从那以后Astrid就几乎看不见Hiccup的影子了，不论她再怎么敲门还是对着Hiccup的房间爆粗口得到的都是沉默。  
就像Hiccup从这个岛上消失了一般。  
有一次她在路过Gobber的铁匠铺时听到了Stoick与Gobber的谈话。  
“他在房间里刻满了那条龙的名字，到处都是。”  
“看来那条龙对他来说真的很重要。”  
“不管我怎么跟他说话，就算是拽着他的领子把他举起来，他都没有反应。”  
“噢……”  
“我把他毁了，我亲手把我儿子毁了。”  
“噢，别这么想，打起精神来，事情说不定还有转机呢。”

 

事情真的有了转机。  
那是Snoggletog到来的时候。  
Astrid在大礼堂里到处分发她的牦牛奶，眼角的余光瞥见了缩在门口阴影中的Hiccup。  
她想着是过去好好揍他一顿还是去给他一个拥抱。  
但Soutlout先她一步行动了。

“哟！这不是龙骑手Hiccup嘛！你的龙呢？”Soutlout挑衅的笑着走向Hiccup。  
“哦！我忘了你的龙被你爸爸杀了。真抱歉。”  
Hiccup抬起头看了Soutlout一眼，没有说话。这激怒了Soutlout，他决定好好嘲讽一下Hiccup。  
“看看你自己吧！你这可怜虫！！”他大声说到。  
“是你打中了夜煞！那份功绩原本是属于你的！想想看！杀死一头夜煞！！但你却将这份荣耀抛弃而想去和那头畜牲做朋友！那可是害虫！哦对你也是！你是个什么忙都帮不上的害虫！”  
“而现在这份功名到了你父亲手上！！Berk的伟大的首领杀死了一头夜煞！他砍掉了夜煞的头！！”  
Soutlout满意地发现Hiccup开始颤抖。  
“知道吗！要我说，是你害了那头夜煞。要不是你打中了它，让它飞不起来，”Soutlout决定再狠一点。  
“然后被你驯养，又傻乎乎的来救你这个废物，而丢掉了命！”  
Soutlout没有注意到他的声音把周围的目光都吸引了过来。  
“它之所以会有这个下场，都是因为你！！”  
“不！！！！！”Hiccup终于承受不住，发出一声哀嚎。  
“不是这样的，不是这样，不是不是……”  
瘦小的维京男孩跌坐在地上，伸手捂住脸庞，开始痛哭。  
Soutlout愣住了。  
周围的人开始窃窃私语。  
察觉到异常的Stoick离开座位向这边走来。

 

Hiccup也感觉到了。  
他拿开自己的双手。  
或者应该说是，爪子。  
他盯着那双熟悉的爪子，眼眶里的泪水划过面颊。  
然后他笑了。  
“感谢诸神，”他合起他的爪子。“你们终于回应我了。”  
黑色的鳞片沿着身体生长，体型开始变大，长出尾巴。  
“这是我收到的最好的snoggletog礼物。”  
人们开始尖叫并后退。  
“Hiccup！！”Astrid瞪大了眼睛，然后狠狠拽住Soutlout“你对他做了什么？！！”  
“我，我，我不知道……”  
Stoick拨开众人后也愣住了。  
全身长满黑色鳞片的生物在地上翻滚，它的身上还残挂着维京人的布衣。  
“雷神的胡子啊，发生了什么？！”Stoick像是在问别人又像是在问自己。  
地上的生物似乎是伸了个懒腰，它发出愉悦的叫声。  
漆黑的双翼在它背后猛地展开。  
夜煞睁开他碧绿的眼。  
“Hiccup？”  
Astrid轻声说道，朝它伸出手。  
新生的夜煞盯着那只手，慢慢把头靠近。  
像是想起了什么，它的黑瞳突然变得狭长。  
新生夜煞充满敌意的弓起身子。  
“Hiccup！”Astrid喊到。  
Hiccup或者Night Fury转身冲出了礼堂。  
“不！！回来Hiccup！！！”Stoick追上去想要留下自己的儿子。  
可是夜煞已经腾空而起，他拍动着不怎么熟悉的翅膀，消失在夜色中。

 

人在迷茫的时候会本能的追寻光，龙也不列外。 Hiccup或者Night Fury摇摇晃晃的飞着，他发现前面的龙群还有火光，于是本能的靠近。  
有什么东西被投射出来，击中了他。  
这只夜煞朝着山林里坠落。  
他悲哀的发现自己左边的尾翼坏死了。  
他摔落在一个湖边。  
一个维京男孩拔出匕首向他走来。  
这只新生的Night Fury闭上眼等待死亡。  
但是匕首迟迟没有落下。

 

他睁开眼，绿眼睛盯着绿眼睛。  
他从那双眼睛里看到了自己。

 

其实就是自己。

 

“呃，你没有牙？我能肯定你有……”  
“牙。”

 

他拿着树枝，在地上画他的模样。  
他好奇的凑过来看。  
像是触动了一些记忆般，他也叼起一只树杈在地上划拉。

 

瘦小的棕发维京男孩小心翼翼地跨过那些沟壑。  
他独自一人旋转，一步一步接近那只夜煞。  
最后终于来到他的面前。

 

绿眼睛看着绿眼睛，然后维京男孩别过头。

男孩的手在夜煞漆黑的瞳孔中一点一点变大。

一切都变得那么漫长，几乎就要化作永恒。

 

暖橙色的阳光在这片湖边留下柔和的阴影。  
在这静谧的森林中，时间也因此放慢了脚步。

 

他坦然地把头贴上那个维京男孩的手。  
温凉带着汗液的手让他感到莫名的熟悉。  
还有安心。

 

重复了无数次的场景再度出现，一条龙和一名男孩建立了牵绊。

 

可笑的是一年多以前它才刚刚发生过。

 

他用残缺的尾巴紧紧护住Hiccup，朝凶魇发出代表警告的低沉吼声。  
他被一群发狂的维京人狠狠压住，动弹不得。  
他挣扎着仰起头。  
明晃晃的斧头向他砍来。  
他碧绿的眼中最后映出的是他的脸。

 

This is Berk.

 

这里的斩首之刑永不完结，远处又传来维京男孩向诸神祈祷的声音。

【End.】


End file.
